mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unknown/@comment-26010487-20170129182136
Ya know... On the subject that everyone wants a Unknown and/or V route (Myself included) I thought about how they were going to do it if they did add their routes. Like a lot, too much in fact and these are my thoughts. (Feel free to not read them I expect this to be long) So first on the Story Categories. We have the Casual Story for when you don't want something intense that will make you cry, then Deep Story of you want to feel the feels, cry, and get more invovled. I'm thinking it'd be better to add another Story Category for Unknown and V's routes. Like the Forgotten Story of something ironic and kinda sad. 'Unknown (Saeran Choi)'s Route: '''Okay I put too much thought into things again. To be able to do Saeran's route, we either need to be the bad guy, or get kidnapped? It's hard to explain. We need to have a situation where we can talk to Saeran on multiple occasions. To be able to do that, we either need to message him in his own messenger (or pm him in RFA Messenger). Join Mint Eye and talk him out of it, or support it and become like him. Or get kidnapped and just make Saeran empathise with you somehow. I don't think they can take away the RFA members easily, so we also need to stay in contact with them. Even if we did someone someway to contact him, we still have to think about how the Story would play out. Saeyoung would never know Saeran was the hacker, because there'd be no reason to break into the apartment, or back the Messenger. Actually no, Saeran would still be determined to mess up his life, so nevermind. '''Bad Ends and Worst Ends? '''Since Saeran is technically the 'bad guy' and we have to think about how hearts would work for him and how his ends would be. Normally the good responses are what the character wants or needs to hear. In Saeran's case, that would be supporting him in Mint Eye's causes I suppose. Then again it could take the fact that Saeran needs/wants to get away from there because in his subconscious he knows something's wrong. I don't think that will be the case though. I can only imagine some ends for him. We need to keep in mind that since Saeyoung's route is canon it needs to follow that since this is a person who's very close with Saeyoung. Unlike in Zen's route where it didn't really have to do with Saeran or Saeyoung so what Saeran did compared to Saeyoung's route didn't matter. I can only think that a bad end would be returning to the RFA (if we left it in the first place) ''without Saeran, staying in Mint Eye with Saeran, and/or helping him kill his brother.I The good ending would most likely be reuniting with Saeyoung and helping them bond again, along with teaching Saeran about the outside world, and helping him through his problems. (I mean like Psychological problems) I'm going to stop talking about his route now LOL '''V (Jihyun Kim)'s Route: '''This is similar to Saeran's problems, but won't be as long. Long story short. V either lives or dies anyways. If he lives we need a situation where he explains the truth to Saeyoung. If he does he needs more of an emotional attachment to MC, well either way he does lol. We have the problem of him being in Mint Eye because he can't forget about Rika. Doo definitely multiple chances of Bad Relationship Endings due to his obsession over her. For example, V could say he forgot about Rika, but in all honestly he's thinking of MC as Rika, so yeah, not healthy. I don't even know what a good or bad ending could be for V, his character is so complex with emotions and what he wants it drives me insane. I don't really have a lot to say about him sadly. Despite my endless rambling and that I probably said things that didn't make sense because I've been thinking about this since before I finished Saeyoung's route and both secret endings. Whatever, feel free to correct me, just try not to crush my heart/feelings in the process.